Heart failure is the physiological state in which cardiac output is insufficient to meet the needs of the body and the lungs. CHF occurs when cardiac output is relatively low and the body becomes congested with fluid. There are many possible underlying causes of CHF, including myocardial infarction, coronary artery disease, valvular disease, and myocarditis. Chronic heart failure is associated with neurohormonal activation and alterations in autonomic control. Although these compensatory neurohormonal mechanisms provide valuable support for the heart under normal physiological circumstances, they also have a fundamental role in the development and subsequent progression of CHF. For example, one of the body's main compensatory mechanisms for reduced blood flow in CHF is to increase the amount of salt and water retained by the kidneys. Retaining salt and water, instead of excreting it into the urine, increases the volume of blood in the bloodstream and helps to maintain blood pressure. However, the larger volume of blood also stretches the heart muscle, enlarging the heart chambers, particularly the ventricles. At a certain amount of stretching, the heart's contractions become weakened, and the heart failure worsens. Another compensatory mechanism is vasoconstriction of the arterial system. This mechanism, like salt and water retention, raises the blood pressure to help maintain adequate perfusion.
In low ejection fraction (EF) heart failure, high pressures in the heart result from the body's attempt to maintain the high pressures needed for adequate peripheral perfusion. However, the heart weakens as a result of the high pressures, aggravating the disorder. Pressure in the left atrium may exceed 25 mmHg, at which stage, fluids from the blood flowing through the pulmonary circulatory system flow out of the interstitial spaces and into the alveoli, causing pulmonary edema and lung congestion.
Table 1 lists typical ranges of right atrial pressure (RAP), right ventricular pressure (RVP), left atrial pressure (LAP), left ventricular pressure (LVP), cardiac output (CO), and stroke volume (SV) for a normal heart and for a heart suffering from CHF. In a normal heart beating at around 70 beats/minute, the stroke volume needed to maintain normal cardiac output is about 60 to 100 milliliters. When the preload, after-load, and contractility of the heart are normal, the pressures required to achieve normal cardiac output are listed in Table 1. In a heart suffering from CHF, the hemodynamic parameters change (as shown in Table 1) to maximize peripheral perfusion.
TABLE 1ParameterNormal RangeCHF RangeRAP (mmHg)2-6 6-15RVP (mmHg)15-2520-40LAP (mmHg) 6-1215-30LVP (mmHg) 6-120 20-220CO (liters/minute)4-82-6SV (milliliters/beat) 60-10030-80
CHF is generally classified as either systolic heart failure (SHF) or diastolic heart failure (DHF). In SHF, the pumping action of the heart is reduced or weakened. A common clinical measurement is the ejection fraction, which is a function of the blood ejected out of the left ventricle (stroke volume), divided by the maximum volume remaining in the left ventricle at the end of diastole or relaxation phase. A normal ejection fraction is greater than 50%. Systolic heart failure has a decreased ejection fraction of less than 50%. A patient with SHF may usually have a larger left ventricle because of a phenomenon called cardiac remodeling that occurs secondarily to the higher ventricular pressures.
In DHF, the heart generally contracts normally, with a normal ejection fraction, but is stiffer, or less compliant, than a healthy heart would be when relaxing and filling with blood. This stiffness may impede blood from filling the heart, and produce backup into the lungs, which may result in pulmonary venous hypertension and lung edema. DHF is more common in patients older than 75 years, especially in women with high blood pressure.
Both variants of CHF have been treated using pharmacological approaches, which typically involve the use of vasodilators for reducing the workload of the heart by reducing systemic vascular resistance, as well as diuretics, which inhibit fluid accumulation and edema formation, and reduce cardiac filling pressure.
In more severe cases of CHF, assist devices such as mechanical pumps have been used to reduce the load on the heart by performing all or part of the pumping function normally done by the heart. Chronic left ventricular assist devices (LVAD), and cardiac transplantation, often are used as measures of last resort. However, such assist devices are typically intended to improve the pumping capacity of the heart, to increase cardiac output to levels compatible with normal life, and to sustain the patient until a donor heart for transplantation becomes available. Such mechanical devices enable propulsion of significant volumes of blood (liters/min), but are limited by a need for a power supply, relatively large pumps, and the risk of hemolysis, thrombus formation, and infection. Temporary assist devices, intra-aortic balloons, and pacing devices have also been used.
In addition to cardiac transplant, which is highly invasive and limited by the ability of donor hearts, surgical approaches such as dynamic cardiomyoplastic or the Batista partial left ventriculectomy may also be used in severe cases.
Various devices have been developed using stents or conduits to modify blood pressure and flow within a given vessel, or between chambers of the heart. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,534 to Ruiz is directed to an endoluminal stent for regulating the flow of fluids through a body vessel or organ, for example for regulating blood flow through the pulmonary artery to treat congenital heart defects. The stent may include an expandable mesh having lobed or conical portions joined by a constricted region, which limits flow through the stent. The mesh may comprise longitudinal struts connected by transverse sinusoidal or serpentine connecting members. Ruiz is silent on the treatment of CHF or the reduction of left atrial pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,303 to Amplatz et al. discloses a collapsible medical device and associated method for shunting selected organs and vessels. Amplatz discloses that the device may be suitable to shunt a septal defect of a patient's heart, for example, by creating a shunt in the atrial septum of a neonate with hypoplastic left heart syndrome (HLHS). Amplatz discloses that increasing mixing of pulmonary and systemic venous blood improves oxygen saturation. Amplatz discloses that depending on the hemodynamics, the shunting passage can later be closed by an occluding device. Amplatz is silent on the treatment of CHF or the reduction of left atrial pressure, as well as on means for regulating the rate of blood flow through the device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0165344 to Dobak, III discloses an apparatus for treating heart failure that includes a conduit positioned in a hole in the atrial septum of the heart, to allow flow from the left atrium into the right atrium. Dobak discloses that the shunting of blood will reduce left atrial pressures, thereby preventing pulmonary edema and progressive left ventricular dysfunction, and reducing LVEDP. Dobak discloses that the conduit may include a self-expandable tube with retention struts, such as metallic arms that exert a slight force on the atrial septum on both sides and pinch or clamp the valve to the septum, and a one-way valve member, such as a tilting disk, bileaflet design, or a flap valve formed of fixed animal pericardial tissue. However, Dobak states that a valved design may not be optimal due to a risk of blood stasis and thrombus formation on the valve, and that valves can also damage blood components due to turbulent flow effects. Dobak does not provide any specific guidance on how to avoid such problems.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide devices for reducing left atrial pressure, and apparatus for delivering such devices to the atrial septum of the heart.